Feelings don't change
by nobrittananoglee
Summary: Naya is with Big Sean. Heather is pregnant and with Taylor. They haven't seen each other for months. But what happens when they finally see each other. Did their feelings change? A Heya-fanfic. More information in A/N.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I decided to make a Heya-fanfic after Heya being together at Beyoncé's concert, last night. Before you start reading the story, know that I have no idea if this happened and if Heya really dated. It's just my imagination. Also know that there will be Naya/Big Sean and Taylor/Heather interaction. But this story is all about Heya. I personally don't like Big Sean, so that's why he's a douchebag in this story, I don't know him so don't be mad at me. Same goes for Taylor, but I do like him actually. Also English is NOT my first language, so all mistakes are mine. So enjoy!

Heather jolts awake after another nightmare. The last few months she didn't sleep properly. She has no idea why, but every time she has terrible nightmares and jolts awake in the middle of the night. Heather looks besides her and sighs, Taylor is peacefully sleeping. Heather just wishes he was awake and that he would comfort her. But that doesn't happen. She takes a look at the clock. 4:32 AM. Another sigh escapes her lips. She stands up from the bed and walks to the bathroom. On her way to the bathroom, she takes a look in the mirror. Heather is 7 months pregnant and her baby bump is really showing. She smiles small and places both her hands on her stomach. 'I can't wait to meet you, little baby' she whispers to her belly. The first thing she does when she's in the bathroom, is brushing her teeth. After she's finished, she walks to the closet and grabs clothes. She looks to Taylor and sees that he's still asleep. Heather grabs her phone from the nightstand and sits down on the couch. She checks for new texts, one from Kevin. 'Hey Hemo, can you come over around 4 PM. We want to go out for a drink before the concert' Heather quickly texts him back and sighs. She's going to Beyoncé's new concert tonight in Los Angeles. Together with Kevin, Grant, Hannah, Brittany and Telly. Hannah will be dancing with Beyoncé, just like Heather did a few years ago. Heather sighs, stands up and rubs her eyes. 'I need coffee' she mumbles to herself and pours herself a cup. Heather sits down and takes a sip. She puts her coffee down and rests her face in her hands, her eyes closing slowly. Then she drifts off to sleep.

Naya opens her eyes and blinks slowly. She takes a look at the clock and jumps out of her bed. 1:03 PM. She quickly puts her clothes on and mutters under her breath. 'God dammit'. She quickly grabs her keys and purse and jumps into the car. Driving towards her boyfriend Big Sean. Big Sean is a rapper and Naya always had a thing for rappers, or so she said. Naya knocks on Sean's door and meets a smiling Big Sean. 'Hey babe' he says and leans in for a kiss. Naya kisses him quickly and walks past him, keeping her mouth shut. 'Babe, why you mad?' Naya walks straight to the bathroom and locks the door behind her. Sean sighs and leans against the bathroom door. 'Babe?' He hears Naya sighing on the other side of the door. 'We're late for coffee with your friends and you didn't even called me that I was late' Naya says and opens the door. Sean smiles small 'Sorry babe, won't happen again'. Naya smiles and kisses him softly. Sean pushes her against the wall and slides his tongue inside her mouth. This makes Naya pull away. 'We can't, we need to hurry'. Sean sighs and grabs her hand walking outside.

'Heather, are you okay?' Kevin says, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Heather has been at Kevin's place for 10 minutes and still didn't say a word. After she woke up for the second time, Taylor showed up and they had a quick make-out session, which was leading to something more, but Heather refused. This made Taylor sigh and he left for work. Heather and Taylor have been together for about 2 years, he was her high-school love. And now they're expecting a baby. You'd say that's amazing, but Heather thinks it's not. She can't dance now that she's pregnant, that bothers her a lot. Before she started dating Taylor again, she was with Naya. She's never been so happy than she was with Naya. She wanted to have babies with Naya, but Naya broke up with her, because she didn't want everyone to talk about them. But that's exactly what everyone is doing now about her and Big Sean. 'Yeah I'm fine' Heather sighs, her mind still with Naya. Kevin sighs, knowing that she's not fine, but doesn't ask further. 'Awww baby, you're so cute' Grant says, while feeding Hannah a strawberry. Grant and Hannah have been dating for a while and Heather loves to see them together. Grant and Hannah are sitting next to each other and Kevin and Heather opposite them. Brittany and Telly will meet them later. Hannah giggles and slap Grant playfully. 'Kevin, do you know if Naya is coming too?' Hannah asks, not knowing that Heather and Naya dated. Kevin nods. 'Yeah, she's going with Big Sean' Heather cringes at the name. Heather never like that guy. He acts like Naya is his _homey_, he doesn't treat her like a lady. Something that Heather would never do. Heather sighs and stands up. 'Wow wait, where are you going?' Kevin says, grabbing her arm. 'I'm just going to the toilet, jeez. Stop worrying about me, I'm fine' Heather snaps and walks away. Grant looks confused and says 'What's wrong with her?' Hannah bumps his shoulder. 'She's pregnant Grant, don't blame her to be moody'. 'She's never been moody like this before' Kevin says and he thinks about what they could've said to piss her off. 'I know it!' He shouts and smiles widely, receiving confused looks from Grant and Hannah. 'She's mad, because Naya is going with Big Sean, she's jealous that Sean is with Naya' Kevin smiles to himself. 'It's been a while since they saw each other, they have to meet again. Grant, wanna help?' Kevin asks. Grant nods. 'Sure thing'.

At Starbucks, Naya is going to the toilet, leaving Big Sean and his two friends alone. 'Damn dude, she has a nice ass' Jason says as he stares at Naya's ass. 'You're damn right' Ernesto says as he fist bumps Jason. 'Too bad, she doesn't let me act on that _fuckin'_ nice ass' Sean says. 'Whut?!' Ernesto says, confused. 'She didn't see, why you're called BIG Sean?' Jason laughs. 'No dude that chick doesn't do anything' Sean says. 'You should totally-' Jason says but gets cut off when Naya returns. 'Babe, let's go to the concert. We're late. Bye guys.' And with that said, Naya and Big Sean leave.

After the concert, Heather, Kevin and Grant are waiting for Taylor to pick them up. Heather just texted him. Heather doesn't know that Kevin texted Naya, saying that she should meet him at the parking lot, alone, without Big Sean. Grant coughs when he sees Naya walking towards them. 'I...uh...gotta go to the toilet, be right back' Grant stutters and almost runs away. Kevin walks towards Naya, while Heather is too busy playing Candy Crush. 'Hey bee' Naya says smiling and hugs Kevin. 'Hey Nay, I gotta go to the toilet, I'll be right back. Go talk to Heather' Kevin says and turns around to leave. 'What is she doing here?' Naya hisses, grabbing Kevin's arm. Kevin ignores her and runs away, the sound making Heather look up from her phone. Naya walks towards her, nervously. 'H-Hey Naya' Heather stutters, cause God this is awkward. They haven't seen each other for months. 'Hey' Naya says and shuffles her left foot, nervously. 'Uh...' Heather says, not knowing what to say, she feels so uncomfortable. 'I miss you, Heather' Naya whispers and looks down to the ground...

**A/N2:** PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS, REVIEW OR PM ME!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **God what a hard week! Cory Monteith, rest in peace. He may not be may favourite, but I still love him. I know, I haven't included a lot of the cast in this story, but I'm going to change that. Dianna, Cory and Lea will all make a appereance for sure. To me Cory is still alive in our hearts. That's why he's still there in my story. Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

_'I miss you, Heather''Naya whispers and looks down to the ground..._

''W-What?'' Heather says surprised, not expecting that to come from Naya's mouth. ''I-I miss you'' Naya says again, this time looking at Heather with a shy smile. ''I..uh...miss you too?'' Heather says more as a question, Heather slaps herself against her forehead. _God, I'm so stupid._ Naya looks confused, silently asking why she slapped herself. ''Uh...I was just being stupid'' Heather says, smilingapologetically. Naya sighs and mumbles, ''Still the same dorky Heather''. Heather looks at her confused. ''What did you say?'' Naya looks surprised, not expecting that Heather heard her. ''Uh...nothing'' Naya gets her phone out and texts Sean.

_Come pick me up, babe. X_

''Who are you texting?'' Heather asks curiously. ''Sean, my boyfriend'' Naya answers and keeps playing with her phone, to nervous to look at Heather. ''You know, I still don't get why he's called 'Big Sean''' Heather says. Naya raises her eyebrows, confused. ''Huh?'' Heather giggles quietly. ''I mean, it's obvious I'm way taller than him. That's why I don't get why he's called 'Big Sean''' Heather says, making Naya burst out in a laughter. Heather giggles at Naya, but then sees a car come around the corner, not Taylor's. Heather wonders who it is. Then a black guy steps out and walks to Naya. ''What's so funny, babe?'' he asks. Naya stops laughing immediately. ''Uh...nothing'' He eyes her suspiciously and then turns to Heather. ''I ain't know you, who are you?'' He says. ''Um...H-Heather'' Heather clears her throat and then speaks again. ''Heather Morris, Naya's best friend'' She then extends her hand for him to shake, he just looks at her. ''Sean, Big Sean, Naya's boyfriend'' He says, not shaking Heather's hand. Then he kisses Naya quickly. ''Come on babe, let's go home'' He says and steps into the driver's seat. ''Text me later, Nay?'' Heather asks and Naya nods in response. ''See you later, Heather'' Naya says and steps into the car. Heather just watches as they drive away.

Not a lot people know that Heather and Naya dated for about a year. Heather has never been so happy in her life. Naya made her happy and not a lot people can make Heather happy. But since they broke up everything has changed. They don't see each other that often, Heather isn't even sure if they're still best friends. Heather's baby shower is coming soon and Heather wants Naya there. After everything that happened, Naya still deserves to be there. Taylor doesn't like Naya very much, he knows that she and Heather dated and he's not happy when the two spend time together. Heather needs to talk to him about the baby shower, but first he needs to come to pick her up. She's been waiting for almost a half an hour now and he still didn't show up. Heather decides to walk home, because she's tired of waiting.

''Why you so quiet, babe?'' Sean says as he drives Naya home. ''I'm just tired'' Naya shrugs and looks outside the window, her thoughts drifting off to Heather. She misses Heather so much, she misses her best friend. The way they used to talk and laugh about funny things. She just can't do that with Sean, because he's too focused on his career. Naya doesn't notice Sean pulls over in front of Naya's house. She tenses when she feels Sean's hand on her knee. She turns to Sean and he kisses her hard. Naya pulls away and catches her breath. ''What the fuck are you doing, babe?'' Sean says confused. ''Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts'' Naya says as she gets out the car. ''Ey babe? I ain't getting a kiss?'' Sean says, annoyed. ''I guess you just did'' Naya snaps and walks inside her house.

Heather finally arrived home. Her feet are killing her and she can't wait to get into bed. Taylor's car wasn't in the driveway, so Heather decides to text one of Taylor's friends.

_Hey, do you know where Tay is?_

Heather sighs and kicks her shoes off. Then she looks at herself in the mirror. Dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping enough. Then she feels her phone vibrating in her hand. She takes a look.

_Taylor is here partying! He's soooooooo drunk :P_

Heather sighs again and throws her phone angrily on the couch. _He did it again!_ It happened a few times now and Heather is getting pretty tired of it. Every time he promises that he will be there, but he isn't there. Heather sits down on the couch and thinks back at the time she still was with Naya.

Naya was just the perfect girlfriend. They'd go out for a date at least once a week. Heather has to be happy when she goes on a date with Taylor once a month. Heather and Naya took turns with planning the date, Naya just surprised Heather every time she had to plan a date. From walking to the beach to just a casual movie night. Heather couldn't wipe her smile off every time. And when Heather asked Naya to pick her up, Naya was always there on time, sometimes even 30 minutes too early. Like that time Heather had an interview, she was going outside for a minute to get some fresh air and there she was. Naya Marie Rivera waiting for her in Naya's white _Range Rover._ Heather had walked to her and told Naya that she was 30 minutes early. Naya just shrugged and told Heather that she likes to see Heather come out of a building, '' it makes me feel proud that you're mine'' Naya had said. Heather just smiled at her and finished her interview.

Then Heather hears the doorbell ringing, shaking her out of her thoughts. Heather stands up and opens the door. She gasps at the sight of a certain Latina she was just day-dreaming about. ''Hey Hemo, can I maybe come in?'' the Latina says. ''Yeah...sure'' Heather says and steps to the side, letting Naya walk inside. Naya takes a seat on the couch and Heather closes the door, walking towards the Latina. ''May I ask what you're doing here?'' Heather asks, confused because she has no idea what Naya is doing here. ''I just felt like seeing my best friend'' Naya smiles and Heather sits down next to her, groaning because of her feet hurting. Naya notices and asks ''Are you okay?'' ''My feet are killing me'' Heather says, showing a painful smile. ''Do you need a feet massage?'' Naya asks. ''Um...sure'' Heather says and rests her feet in Naya's lap. Naya starts rubbing Heather's feet gently and smiles. Heather looks at Naya's long fingers. _All the things I want her to do with me with those._ Heather shakes her head, pushing away the dirty thought. ''How are you and Taylor?'' Naya asks. ''Uh...'' Heather tenses at his name and Naya notices. ''Sorry, shouldn't asked about him'' Naya says and smiles apologetically.

Then the door opens and Taylor stumbles inside. He looks at Naya, then at Heather and then at Naya's hands on Heather's feet. ''What the hell are you doing here?!'' Heather makes eye-contact with Naya and sees that the Latina is afraid...

**A/N2: Oh oh, trouble is coming! Anything you want to happen/ideas? Leave a review or PM me! PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES MY DAY BETTER!**


	3. Will you come back?

**A/N: So before you start reading, read this first place. In this chapter there's some Naya/Big Sean smut. It's not much, but I just wanted to let you guys know. Also I'm sorry for the long wait, it's just that I had surgery again and yeah I couldn't do a thing. Also DANTANA woot woot, but still Brittana all the way! Enjoy reading! And please leave a review!**

Naya pulls her hands away from Heather's feet and looks down, avoiding eye-contact with both Heather and Taylor.

''Taylor, she's my friend, she has the right to be here'' Heather says, standing up walking towards Taylor. ''Hey babe'' He mumbles drunkenly and grabs Heather's ass. Heather takes a step back and gets angry. ''What the fuck Taylor?!'' Heather yells angrily. ''You fucking know what Heather? I'm going to our fucking room and if you don't act normal you fucking can't come in!'' Taylor yells back and leaves, slamming the door shut behind him. Taylor is what they call an 'angry drunk', when he's drunk he gets angry very easily. He also gets horny when he's drunk. That's a part Heather doesn't like about him.

Naya looks dumbfounded at what just happened. Heather stares at the closed door and tenses when she feels a hand on her shoulder. ''Relax HeMo, everything will be okay'' Naya whispers and pulls Heather into a hug. Truth is, Naya has no idea if everything will be okay. Sure she hopes that they're going to be okay, since it won't be good for the baby plus she likes to see Heather happy. But she can't deny that she hopes that Heather will choose for her and not for Taylor. She gets shaken out of her thoughts when she feels Heather sobbing in the crook of her neck. Naya doesn't know what to say, so she just rubs Heather's back up and down, whispering sweet things in her ear. Then she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket...

Heather pulls away and wipes her tears. ''It's okay, you can look'' Naya smiles apologetic and looks at her phone. A text. From Sean.

_Ey babe. Wanna come over? Got a surprise for u._

Naya frowns. _A surprise? I never get surprises from him._ Heather notices Naya frowning and speaks up. ''Everything okay? You're frowning'' Naya looks up and smiles small. ''Yeah, I uh should go''. Naya quickly sends a reply saying that she'll be there in 10 minutes. ''Okay'' Heather says and leans in to kiss Naya goodbye on her cheek. But just as she leans in Naya turns her head, their lips touch for a few seconds, but Naya is the first one to pull away. ''I really have to go'' Naya snaps and leaves through the door. ''Nay...wait!'' Heather shouts after her with tears in her eyes. Naya hears her but doesn't wait, she keeps on walking towards Big Sean.

Naya storms in, making Sean look up from his Ipad. '' You okay babe?'' He asks. Naya nods. ''Yeah, what was the surprise?'' she asks curiously. Sean smirks and stands up from the couch. Naya's eyes widen at what she sees. Sean. Naked. His cock hard. Naya shakes her head. ''W-What?'' Sean walks towards her, slowly stroking his cock. ''We haven't done anything since we started dating, I thought let's change that'' Naya just can't believe this, she looks over his shoulder to his Ipad. ''Y-You were watching p-porn?'' She stutters, still not believing it. ''Yeah, I had to get my guy hard'' He says, pointing to his cock. Naya just stands there, doing nothing. Then Sean moves, he kisses her softly and holds her hand. Naya just kisses back, still in shock at what's happening. Then he guides her hand towards his cock, indicating that she should stroke him. That's what she does, stroking slowly. ''Damn babe! You're fucking good at that'' He groans. Then Naya realizes something and pulls away immediately. ''I-I can't do this'' She turns around, walking towards the door with tears in her eyes. ''What the fuck? You're finally touching my big guy and you just fucking leave?'' He says, slowly getting mad. ''Yeah..'' And with that Naya leaves his house, still in shock of two things. First Heather kissing her, then Sean. She heads towards the one person that can help her. Dianna Agron.

After Naya left, Heather just sat there crying and sobbing over how it was her own stupid fault that their friendship is now ruined. It's not like she wanted to kiss her on the lips, she really didn't want to. She was going for a kiss on the cheek, but Naya turned her head. And then there's Taylor...he didn't even came to look if Heather was okay. That's one of the reasons why Heather now has a terrible headache. Because of Taylor and because she slept on the couch, cause she didn't want to see Taylor or sleep with him. You could say that it's all Taylor's fault.

Heather groans when she sits up. _Fucking headache._ She grabs her head and leans with her back against the couch. She tries to think of what happened last night, but regrets it immediately. She feels the tears coming when she thinks of Naya leaving. _Fuck the baby shower is next week._ She has no idea if she should invite Naya. Dianna texted her last night that she should invite Naya. Well she actually threatened, if she didn't invite Naya, Dianna would stalk her, or so she said. On one side, she thinks she should because it's still her best friend. On the other side, she thinks she shouldn't because maybe Naya doesn't even want to come. Or that Taylor wouldn't approve. _Screw Taylor!_ She decides just to invite her and sends her a text.

_Dear Naya,_

_You're invited to the baby shower of Heather, next week._

_It'll take place at Heather's and Taylor's place._

_Love,_

_Heather and Taylor. _

After Naya arrived at Dianna's place, she got a lecture of Dianna, saying that she should dump Sean and just go back to Heather, cause Dianna's sure that Heather wants Naya as much as Naya wants Heather. Naya, of course, didn't believe her 2nd best friend. This made Dianna sigh and told her that they would continue this in the morning. Now it is morning and Dianna is sitting on the couch, well more like laying, and Naya stands in the doorway not sure if she should go to her. Naya takes a deep breath and walks in, Dianna looks up. '' Hey Nay, how'd you sleep?'' Dianna asks. ''Um...okay I guess'' Naya says with a tired smiles. Truth is, Naya didn't sleep at all, she just couldn't. ''About Heather...'' Dianna starts but gets interrupted by Naya's phone vibrating. Naya looks and whispers. ''It's Heather'' Dianna smiles. ''Well what are you waiting for? Take a look!'' Dianna says excitedly. Naya looks and frowns. ''I-I'm invited to her baby shower...'' Dianna stands up and hugs her friend immediately. ''You should go! It'll be good for the both of you'' Naya nods slightly and hugs her back. ''Thank you Di, thank you for helping me'' she whispers. Dianna smirks, knowing that it was her idea to invite Naya to Heather's baby shower. ''No problem Nay, no problem''

**A/N2: Next time: Heather's baby shower! Yay! Leave a review please. **


End file.
